Saol Lar
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Globe Fic. Something is hunting the nations down for reasons that they do not know nor understand. Many have been captured; few are still on the run. There are only a few individuals who could in fact help them find out the truth: a bunch of singing Vocaloids and their human master, who can't handle seeing a hot guy smile. Oh, what joy.
1. The Day It All Started

**Yep, I'm writing up another series that I'll probably never finish. Like my manual fanfic. But that's because I'm having a hard time figuring out what else to do. Slice of life seems to be the hardest thing for me to write, isn't it? Oh well. At least it's my first crossover fanfic. And it's Hetalia with a fandom that I haven't written for in a very long time.**

**As for the time zone, I was about to go for a futuristic setting when I realized that I suck at sci-fi novels. So I decided on a sci-fi modern day. You know how Code Geass is an alternate timeline where everyone has cell phones and Britain took over the world and it's around the 1960s when this was happening? Yeah, this is basically modern day if we weren't that completely dumb and went through with scientific advancements. Heck, the 1940s thought that 2012 was going to be filled with flying cars and evil mutants. Why shouldn't we?**

**Cause I suck, that's why.**

**/=+=/**

_Run…he had to run as fast as he could._

_The poor nation had no idea what he could do now. They had half of them in their grasp. Soon, they would come looking for him. Soon, they would come looking for all of them. Why do they need them, anyway? Was there something that they have done wrong? They have so much history that anything could count as a bad idea. But still…why now? When history was no longer a major problem anymore…?_

_Gunshots rang out. He started running faster. The good thing about being a nation was that he could run a lot faster and longer than these new bodies. But guns are still guns. The pain is still going to hurt. And pain brings the threat of unconsciousness. Being out of it means that they can do whatever they want to him. God knows what the humans want with them…beforehand, only their bosses knew of their existence…but why now…?_

_**[YOU CANNOT ESCAPE. YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE. YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED…]**_

_The entire building is surrounded. There is no way that he could escape from this location. But that doesn't mean that he won't go down fighting. A dead nation is still a dead body. There is nothing that they can get out of him once he is dead. All the information that they may need will die with him. He felt the blade hidden in his side and looked up at one of the windows streamed by thousands of lights. It looked as if an entire police force was after him. But what do the police want with him? How did they find out about his identity? Why…?_

"_I have my honor…I will not turn away from it…" He lifted up his blade. "I will fight to the bitter end…"_

**/=+=/**

Kaito really had no idea where he was. All he could remember at the moment was that Miku wanted him to go ahead and buy some groceries from a nearby store. That place didn't have what he wanted, so Kaito ended up going to another store after that. And then another. And then another. By the time he was finally able to find what he wanted, Kaito found himself lost and wandering around trying to find his way home.

_Hm…my GPS isn't working at this part of the city…_ He looked at his pocket phone. _But this is brand new, and they claim that they were able to get a signal from around the world…where the heck am I?_

The Vocaloid looked around, wondering if he could find a few fans that could be more than willing to lead him on the right way home. Unfortunately, he found himself at the seaside, complete with ports and workers bringing in the produce for the next day's shopping season. At the corner of his eye, he noticed that there were a few black cars in front of one of the warehouses. Kaito couldn't help but be suspicious.

_Are they doing a raid of something?_

Gunshots started to ring out, startling the young man. He was about to charge forward when he realized that they were probably succeeding in their raid and that they didn't want a celebrity going in and getting involved and perhaps getting in the way and exposing something he probably shouldn't. He decided not to think about and continued to head on his way home.

That's when he heard something drop.

Kaito turned his head and noticed that something was rolling toward him, hitting his foot and stopping in its tracks. He looked at it in confusion before leaning down and picking it up, spinning it in his hands. Just as he was about to get into a closer look, more gunshots rang out. He quickly decided that here was not a good place, and dashed forward toward a place that could be his home. At this point, he didn't really care.

**/=+=/**

"Dammit, Kaito! You're late!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I was looking for something specific and every single place I went to didn't have it."

"So where the heck did you end up?"

"_Don't chastise me, Meiko…"_

The red-dressed woman sighed and walked away, holding her sake bottle and dropping the groceries in the kitchen, where Miku was cleaning up. From the living room, he could clearly see Len and Rin fighting over who got to be Player One in that brand new game that they were able to get with their tour money. He never really understood why they loved fighting games over anything else. A few feet away, Gakupo was resting on their couch, grinning at the fighting.

"Hey, leave the fighting for the actual fighters on the screen." He grinned. "Remember: winner fights me."

"Awww, that's no fun! You always win!" Rin pouted.

"Until today…" Len grinned. _**"He will burn…"**_

_As usual._

"Hey, Kaito. How lost were you, anyway?"

He turned his head to see his master walking toward him from the kitchen. Her name was Kinsora Hitsukari, the only daughter of the man who worked on them back when she was only a child. Now 21, she is finally working for the same company her father was in while being the Vocaloid's manager at the same time. She looked the most normal out of all of them, wearing her braids in her black hair and the glasses that take up the majority of her face.

"I ended up hitting harbor." He answered with a sigh.

"Really? That's all the way on the other side of the city!" Kinsora laughed. "Didn't your GPS work?"

"No, it didn't." He looked to the side. "I think there's something wrong with my phone."

"Is that so? Well, I'll see if there's anything wrong with it. I'll have it done first thing tomorrow, kay?"

"All right." He said with a smile.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**GOD DAMMIT, **_Kinsora's nosebleeding again!"

Kaito quickly slipped out of the way as Meiko started digging around for tissue boxes while Luka calmly turned her over so she wouldn't gag. This is why she couldn't get dates with boys. Poor girl couldn't handle even the least bit of sexy without the impurity going into her bloodstream and leaving her body immediately. Nosebleed, really.

But enough about that.

**/=+=/**

He didn't know why, but for some reason, it fascinated him.

It was late at night, and Kaito was still looking at what he found back at the pier. There he was, at his desk, 1:23 a.m., looking at the strange keychain in his hand. It didn't look anything unusual: seeing as how it was only a small globe attached to a small chain. What really got him confused was that he didn't want to put it down. Everything on it seemed so fascinating, so intricate, so precise…it was a work of art in something usually found in a dollar store.

Kaito stared at it for a few more minutes before dropping it onto the wooden table. It landed with a typical tap on the surface, normal for when plastic hits wood. Just a second later, something collapsed in the living room. Kaito looked up with a startle, realizing that it sounded more like a body than a lamp post. He stood up, quickly dropping the keychain in his pocket and headed to the door, wondering if Rin tripped over the chairs again. She always liked to sneak out to get late-night dessert.

As he passed by their room, he could see the both of them sleeping soundly from inside their rooms. The young man quickly grew suspicious, and slowly snuck forward toward the living room, wondering who in the world could be in the house at that moment. The thought of it being a burglar made him even more cautious. His fingers started to twitch at the thought.

Finally, he reached the living room. The lights weren't on, and there seemed to be no movement in the darkness. Confused, Kaito flicked on the lights, realizing that there was a body in the room. Though he was most certainly not a burglar, and was definitely in need of assistance. If the red stains were anything to consider.

He quietly went to the body, flipping him over to his side and seeing that he was unconscious. There were a few gunshot wounds in his arms and legs, enough to cripple his movements, and in all looked like a very Japanese young man. But for some reason, he felt so connected to this man…he needed to help him no matter what…nevermind the fact that he just came into the complex out of nowhere and with gunshots at that.\

Without too much wondering, he carried him up as quick as he could and headed to the bathroom.


	2. The Man with the Familiar Presense

The walk to the bathroom was a lot harder than he thought. For some reason, this man was extremely heavy for someone that seemed to be thin and fit. And by how he was holding him, there was absolutely no way that he could be wearing weights underneath his clothes. It felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Kaito was finally able to get into the guest bathroom, turning on the light and balancing the unconscious body on the toilet bowl and trying his best to get off his bloody clothes. It seemed simple enough: a Japanese military uniform. Kaito had to wear something like this during one of his music videos. Or was it one of Miku's…?

Nevermind.

Finally, he was able to get the man naked. He reached toward the showerhead and started to fill up the bathtub with warm water, and then carried the man into the tub. Kaito watched him as the man slept through the entire ordeal, despite the fact that there were five bullet wounds in his body, all missing his vital organs. The Vocaloid couldn't help but cock an eyebrow: he figured that with the amount of the bullets in him, one of them would've hit the stomach or lungs.

_I should take them out before putting him in the healing chambers…_

Kaito quietly left the room to grab a small dish and tweezers, finding them just where they were supposed to be _(in Meiko's room)_. He quickly and quietly headed back, seeing the man still sleeping away. Kaito took a look at the wounds and saw that they weren't that deep into his body. He could get them out and get him healed in a jiffy without waking anyone. Win-win situation.

Slowly, he moved the tweezers into his body. Almost immediately, the man flinched and grabbed his wrist in a heartbeat. Kaito froze, unable to move away from him. His grip, for some reason, was stronger than anyone else he had ever met in his life. It almost felt like he was going to lose feeling in his hand in a matter of seconds. Yet he didn't once feel mad at him…

"You've been shot." He found himself saying softly. "I'm trying to get the bullets out of you."

The man looked down, realizing that he was in a warm bath and that the bullet holes were starting to turn a dark red from all the blood. He turned back to Kaito, almost recognizing him for a minute, before sighing and closing his eyes.

"I can handle this myself."

"Are you sure? You were out for some time."

"Well, the pain is gone now."

"Don't lie to me. You're hurt."

"Not anymore."

Kaito's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he saw the man sigh and turn to the window above the bathtub. Suddenly, he heard a strange sizzling sound coming from the man. He looked down and saw with shock that the bullets were being pushed out of his body by sheer force of will. They plopped into the water without a second thought.

"_What in the world…?"_

"…see? All better." He answered. "Please do not trouble yourself more than you already did."

"…you're already in our house, so I might as well." Kaito stated. "If you can move, then you should take a bath. We should at least get the blood off of you."

"…"

"…I'll leave, if you want me too."

"That would be acceptable."

Kaito stared at him in curiousness before standing up and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He turned his head and noticed that Luka was standing there, a rather confused / annoyed look on her face. From the looks of it, she just noticed that someone was using the guest bathroom.

"Does that mean that someone clogged up their own bathrooms again?"

"Um…it's a very, extremely long and complicated story."

"Then give me the short version."

"How can there be a short version of an extremely long and complicated story?"

"There will always be one. Now spill."

"Well…there's a person that just came out of nowhere in our living room riddled with bullet holes and now he's taking a bath in the guest bathroom."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"All right, so Meiko got drunk again and got into a bar fight?"

"No…I literally mean a random person just came out of nowhere."

"So a victim of Meiko?"

"I don't think she even left the house, Luka."

"You don't know that. You know how much she likes drinking."

Kaito found himself rubbing the back of his head. It did make sense when he figured that this man was probably one of Meiko's drinking partners and just got so drunk that he got shot and didn't even realize that he was in pain. Wouldn't explain how he was able to push bullets out of his body, though…

"I guess that's what he is…"

"Are you two talking about me?"

They both flinched, seeing the man walk out of the bathroom with the towel in his hair and his clean uniform. Kaito found himself staring at him in confusion. Where the hell did he get the blood and holes out of his outfit? There wasn't a spare one inside the bathroom…was there?

"So you're the poor guy looking for your money again?"

"Hm?" He rubbed his chin. "I don't…think so?"

"You act oddly sober for a drunk man. Whatever." Luka sighed. "You can have the guest room, but you're explaining yourself tomorrow."

"All right…"

Luka turned and left the room, leaving the two men standing there in confusion. Kaito turned into the bathroom and saw with shock that everything looked completely untouched. There wasn't a spot of blood in the bath tub or sink, and there wasn't a sewing kit in there to fix up any of the holes. Either he was a thorough quick-cleaner or there was something else going on.

"It's an extremely long story." The man answered.

"Hm?"

"What happened…is an extremely long story."

"Then give me a short version."

"I do not think there is a short version to give for what happened to me."

"There's always a short version." Kaito grinned. "Something simple."

"Well…I was being chased."

"By who?"

"Someone. They already took the majority of our friends, and the rest have been scattered." He answered. "I still don't know how I got here, though…"

Kaito stared at him in confusion, wondering what he was talking about. Then he remembered something: the shoot-up in the harbor. There were so many cars and gunshots there, and that strange keychain that was there…maybe…it was a long shot, but…

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"Is this yours?"

The man turned in confusion as he pulled out the keychain out of his pocket, seeing the perfection in his hands. Instantly, his eyes widened as he walked forward and took it in his hands. It almost looked like he found a precious or something Lord of the Rings related…that was not creepy.

"How did you…?"

"It just…found me." Kaito answered with a grin. "I'm guessing this is yours."

"Um…yes, yes it is." He answered. "It's…rather important."

"What is it, exactly?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's too complicated, even for a cyborg like you."

"Thanks for that." Kaito sighed. "Seriously."

"Please don't be offended. It's complicated for the other people that I had to explain to." He sighed. "Thank you for your hospitality, though."

"Sure…though we don't have much of a guest room, so you'll have to sleep on the couch. It folds out, though, so you may like it."

"I'll find out how to do that." He turned to him. "By the way…do I know you?"

"Oh, maybe. Shion Kaito, Vocaloid? Haven't had a few singles in a while?"

"…oh." He sounded like he was holding something back in his throat. "My name is Kiku. Honda Kiku."

"Kiku…all right then." Kaito smiled. "Are you sure you don't need help setting up the couch?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. I'll try not to stay long."

"Take that to the boss of the house. She'll see the extent of your stay."

"She sounds scary."

"She isn't, really." Kaito smiled. "Well then…good night."

"Good night."

**/=+=/**

**You know what you guys should be seeing right now? K-Project. There's already two episodes, and I swear to God that the main character is Italy in human form. Watch it. You'll get it.**


End file.
